bacchikoifandomcom-20200215-history
Sohma Nakahara
Sohma Nakahara 'is a side character in ''Bacchikoi. Background Sohma Nakahara is Masaru's young brother and attends a different school. Not much else is known about him. Appearance Sohma is moderately tall boy with short grey hair and green eyes. He wears a school uniform that is not from Yakyusha Academy. That is a white buttoned up shirt with the school logo embroidered on the right chest area along with black shorts, long white socks and black shoes. He carries a light brown messenger bag. Personality and traits Being Masaru's younger brother, Sohma has a difficult time standing up for himself. He would get pushed around in school by bullies and would even beat him up. He would lie to Masaru when something terrible has happened to him since he seems too afraid to him the truth. Despite being a coward, Sohma is a nice boy that respects anyone. History Day 43 Sohma arrives to Yakyusha Academy to find his big brother, Masaru, with a bandages all over his head. Sohma tells his brother that he just tripped and that he rushed to him since he was on recess break. Once he gets introduced to Toshu, Sohma says that Masaru left his lunch at home. A little later after Ichiru examines him, Sohma admits to receiving bruises not from falling to which upsets Masaru and becomes sad in the process. He tells him that a classmate of his punched him due to him failing a particular group project. After being scolded by Masaru, he apologizes for not standing up for himself and says that coach Genji is looking for him. He takes his leave after. Day 106 Sohma has nothing to do at school given that his teacher is not present in class so his brother decides to leave him with Toshu while he visits the principal. He greets Toshu with silence only to apologize after but it was not until Toshu decides to take him to his classroom. He gets introduced to Ichiru and thanks for him being a good friend to Masaru . He responds to Toshu's question of what he does at home to which he says that he does not really do anything around the house and it is quiet. He does say that when his dad comes home, he would scold him and Masaru thus they both lock themselves in their room the entire time. Sohma mentions that when he gets scolded by his father, he is glad that Masaru always finds a way to cheer him up. When asked what he does for fun or if he has any friends, he replies that he does not have any friends with a frown on his face. He points out that he is frightened of his classmates due to virtue of the fact that they believe he is a helpless coward and thus they would push him around. He makes it clear that he cannot stand up for himself because he thinks he is weak. As much as he tells Masaru that he gets bullied, Masaru would get upset that he would always need him to protect him so Sohma stopped telling him about it. After Toshu harshily gives him advice, Sohma breaks down crying but would say that Toshu is right about what he is saying. Eventually he says that he wants to change for his brother and starts feeling better once Toshu agrees with his sentiment. Sohma gives Toshu a nickname of Mr. Flaming Hair as a compliment and soon Masaru enters the room to which Sohma tells him that he has awesome friends. Sohma thanks them along with saying that he will start making friends and takes his leave. Trivia *He is the only male character that does not have any sex scenes. However, see below. *Sohma, along with Ichiru, actually made a non-canonical appearance long before his debut game in '''Banana Shake - First Service, a series of shorts in form of CG with story. He is depicted with different age/body type, a somewhat prideful and condescending personality, and is shown to have sexual relationship with Ichiru. Both however, are shown with different eye colors, with Sohma's being orange instead of green. Gallery Bacchikoi Bonus 2.jpg|Dressed up as a Ghost while appearing to be frightened himself. Category:Characters Category:Male